The Unexpected
by haphazardgaysharks
Summary: What happens when Sam asks Kurt out and he accepts after months of waiting for Blaine to return the feelings he had for Blaine.


**A/N: Uhm, well this is my first fic ever. Don't judge me if it's super bad... I think reviews are good, from all the fics I've read. *clearly a noob here* I got the idea from a prompt I saw on tumblr, I think it's sararye's prompt.**** I hope you enjoy reading, it was fun to write :) Oh, and I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does.**

"Blaine, guess what?" Leaving him no time to reply Kurt continues, "Sam asked me out!" This left him shocked, yet he continued to talk, "We're going on a date tonight!" Blaine stopped and thought, he didn't think that this would happen so soon, he assumed that he would have a bit more time...

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It's great Kurt," he tried his best to put on a smile for him. "I told you he would, didn't I?"

"Well I didn't actually think that it would happen!"

Neither did Blaine.

"But you're right, and I was wrong, thanks so much for helping me out Blaine!"

"Haha, what are friends for?" he replied, trying his best to hold himself together and smile. "Well I should go! I'll see you tomorrow and tell you everything! Ok?" Kurt waved goodbye, then started walking again, still facing him, but turned around facing forward seconds after Blaine waved back.

"Can't wait..." Blaine muttered, watching his best friend, no, _crush_ walk away.  
-

"I told you to go for him while you could, Blaine!" Rachel said.

"Ugh, I know, but I didn't think that it would happen so fast!" Blaine argued.

"Well he _did _wait for many months, and Sam is really cute. I never imagined him to be gay, but I guess his hair does kind of scream gay…" she replied.

"Okay okay, I get it, I messed up. What should I do now? I'm not really good with this kind of stuff. I like him, _really_ _like_ him, but he's with Sam now, who's still a jock, even if he is gay. I might keep what you say in mind though." He smirks at her while saying the last part.

"Well, to be a good friend and not a total jackass, I would support his relationship with Sam no matter how much it hurts, because I know it _will_ hurt. You're going to have to be as supportive as ever. And if it doesn't end up working out, don't go for him right away, comfort him." She says.

"Thanks Rach, you really are a great friend" Blaine says, "See you in glee!"

"I hope everything works out, good luck!"  
-

_Glee is so boring not talking to Kurt, or sitting with him. Why do they have to be so cute together? But Kurt does look really happy… This is so boring. Kurt's laughing, his laugh is so cute, but he's laughing at what Sam's saying. Why are they so darn cute? I wish I could be Sam… Well I could've, but I blew my chance. Now they're going to live a good life and get married in New York and have however many kids they-_

"Blaine." Mr. Schue says again slightly louder.

"W-what?" Blaine stammers, "Oh, sorry Mr. Schue, I zoned out. Where's everyone?"

"They went home; it's 5 minutes past class time. Is everything alright?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Umm…" Blaine starts, "No, Mr. Schue, there's nothing wrong. I'm just a bit tired…"

"You should catch up on your sleep then," Mr. Schue laughs, "See you tomorrow."

"Have a good day, Mr. Schue."  
-

"Hey, Wes."

"Hey Blaine! What's up? You sound a bit down. Everything alright?"

"It's Kurt—"

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Wes says quickly, cutting him off.

"No. Well, kind of. There's this kid named Sam Evans and he asked Kurt out—"

"But I thought you had feelings for Kurt?"

"I do, that's the problem. I didn't have a chance to tell him, and Sam had already asked him out. And he seems happy with him, so I don't want to cause any drama."

"But Hummel's had a crush on you forever! It's impossible –"

"That's the thing, Wes," Blaine says, cutting him off, "I took too long. He got tired of waiting. Plus, Sam is like _the_ _perfect_ boyfriend. He's a jock, and he has really nice abs. There's no way Kurt will want me anymore… The feelings he has for Sam will just grow and grow, and we'll remain friends forever. And they're going to get married and then move to New York and—"

"Blaine! Stop it. Snap out of it. Listen to me okay? …Are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I'm almost 100% sure that he still has feelings for you Blaine. Have you talked to him about it yet?"

"No, they're on their date right now I'd assume." Blaine sighs.

"Hey, don't give up okay?"

Blaine grunts.

"I'm pretty sure you'll both come around, it'll work out. Its dinnertime now, and the other Warblers might be waiting, so…"

"Thanks Wes. Tell the others I say hi."

"Will do. I hope everything works out for you, buddy."

"Thanks, I do too…"

"Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Wes."

"Bye Blaine."  
-

"I am your father." Sam says in a Darth Vader voice.

"You're such a dork." Kurt says, playfully punching his arm.

"Welcome to the dork side, Mr. Hummel," Sam says laughing, "Tonight was lots of fun though."

"I feel so bad though…" Kurt sighs.

"Why? I'm pretty sure he'll be super jealous."

"Did you see him in glee today? He was so out of it! I've never seen him like that. Do you really think this is a good idea Sam?"

"Of course it is."

"But Blaine's way too nice. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to break us up, he's too nice!"

"You can tell him the truth I guess. Why don't you talk to you him about it tomorrow?"

"Thanks Sam. I shouldn't have agreed to make him jealous… I should've just waited."

"It's not your fault Kurt, I'm sorry I pressured you into it. You two are so cute together though! I hoped that this helped at least a little bit…"

"I'll let you know what happens, so don't worry Sam. You're a really great friend. See you tomorrow."

Sam smiles. "Thanks. See you later Kurt."  
-

"Hey Blaine, can we talk?"

"Hey Kurt. Sure, what's wrong?"

"You know how Sam asked me out, right?"

"Of course I do, you were on your date last night. How was it?"

"It was great, but there's something I have to tell you… We aren't actually dating. We never were."

Blaine's face scrunches up in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asks, feeling slightly betrayed and used.

"Yesterday wasn't a date; we were just friends hanging out."

When what Kurt said had finally sunk into Blaine's head, his confusion quickly turns into disbelief and fuming anger. "Why would you do something like that?" He demands.

"Do what?" Kurt lifts an immaculate eyebrow in confusion.

"Use Sam. Why did you use him? Was it just to get me jealous? I thought you were better than that, Kurt."

"No, you're misunderstanding; it was Sam's idea, not mine."

"Oh, so you're blaming it on him now?"

"That's not what I mean! Can you just let me explain?"

"What is there to explain?"

"Everything, you don't get it!"

"Of course I don't get it, I don't get anything. I don't understand anything. I don't understand why you would do this to me, and to Sam. He's such a nice boy, and you go and use him for your own good. I can't believe it."

"That's not what actually happened, Blaine! Just let me explain, Sam and I, we're just friends, this _was_ entirely his idea, he thought that you –"

The bell rang, cutting him off. Kurt sighed. "Can we talk about this later? I really want to explain this to you, properly. Maybe after glee?"

"Yeah sure, whatever. See you later Kurt."

"Please, don't be mad at me." Kurt begs. But Blaine just tenses up as he turns and storms off to his class. Kurt sighs and reluctantly goes to class, thinking of how to properly explain this to Blaine.  
-

_Hey, can you meet me at the choir room before glee starts? So that I'll have a chance to talk to you before Blaine comes. –K_

_Meet u right now? –S_

_Okay, I'm here. See you later. –K_

"So what happened?" Sam asks while taking a seat next to Kurt, his voice full of concern.

"I told him that we aren't dating, and that we're just friends, but he got all defensive and upset. Now that I think about it, he did look hurt… Then he started making assumptions, thinking that this was all my idea, and when I said that it wasn't, and that it was your idea, he got angrier because he thought that I was blaming it on you. He thought that I was using you to get him jealous. And when he started to calm down and listen to me, the bell rang and cut me off. I'm talking to him after glee but I'm not sure what to say to him! I really don't want to ruin our friendship." Kurt sighs.

"Hey, it's okay, it'll get better, don't worry too much Kurt. Just tell him the truth, and I'm still really sorry that I pushed you to do this." He says, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Thanks Sam," he replied just as the other glee members were walking into the choir room exchanging smiles and hellos. Blaine froze at the entrance of the doorway upon catching Sam and Kurt hugging, but carried on finding a seat far away from them while glaring fiercely at Kurt.

"It's okay Kurt, just ignore him right now, he's just confused, it'll be solved after glee, don't worry" Sam whispered to. Listening to Sam's comforting words, Kurt relaxed a bit and tried to ignore all the dirty looks that Blaine sent his way.

Glee was_ finally _over, and Kurt couldn't be happier as he started walking towards Blaine. Mr. Schue suddenly called him over, along with Rachel to discuss their solos. Kurt gave Blaine an apologetic look, but he just rolled his eyes and started to leave the choir room. Sam hastily exited the choir room, trying to catch up to Blaine.

"Blaine!" Sam yelled.

Sam's voice startled Blaine, and caused him to quickly turn around. "Hi Sam, what's up?" Blaine asks with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Sam confessed.

Blaine's smile was soon wiped away and replaced with confusion, "Sorry for what?" Blaine asks.

"I'm sorry for pressuring Kurt into this stupid plan I had. This truly was all my idea, and all that Kurt said was true. Please don't be mad at him. If you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me. I just wanted to help you two get together, because it's so obvious that you guys like each other. Sometimes I sit there just waiting for unicorns to appear and start prancing around on rainbows."

"Why did you want us to be together?"

"Well, I just thought that you two would be so cute together! And I was trying to help Kurt, because he was devastated about the fact that you still hadn't asked him out yet. Since I was already out of the closet, and we're pretty good friends, I was trying to help him, but I guess my idea didn't quite work out the way I planned… I'm really sorry for almost ruining your friendship with Kurt." When Sam finished, he looked at the ground shamefully, disappointed with himself.

"It's okay Sam, I understand now. I was just a bit mad because I thought he was using you to make me jealous, and it did work…" Blaine laughs, "I guess I'll just wait for him to finish talking to Mr. Schue."

"What are you two talking about?" a soft voice asked, startling both boys.

"Oh, hi Kurt. I'll let you two talk, see you tomorrow" Sam says, walking off before either boy could say anything.

"Uh, hi Blaine" Kurt says awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Hey. So what did Mr. Schue talk to you about?" Blaine asks curiously.

"He wanted to give me a duet with Rachel. He let us choose a song to sing together, and we chose _Happy Days Get Happy/Get Happy_." Kurt answers in surprise that Blaine wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Awesome, I can't wait to hear you guys sing it, I'm sure it'll be great!" Blaine says enthusiastically.

"So, what were you two talking about?"

"You," Blaine smiles, "We were talking about you, and clearing some things up. I'm sorry I over-reacted, I hope you'll forgive me."

"There's nothing for me to forgive you for, you didn't do anything wrong, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry for doing that, it was wrong, and I only did it because I really like you Blaine, and I was—" Blaine stops him from speaking any further by softly placing his lips onto Kurt's. He was surprised by Blaine's sudden action, and while Blaine was pulling away, he leaned forward and kissed him back passionately. Shortly after, they pulled apart from the lack of oxygen with blush staining their cheeks.

"I was jealous of Sam, and I was furious at myself that I didn't ask you out sooner," Blaine starts to explain, "I was about to return the feelings that you had for me, but you suddenly came and told me about Sam. I didn't want to interfere and ruin your relationship with Sam, so I decided to let it go and do what a good friend's supposed to do, to support you. It was my fault anyways; I took too long to realize my feelings for you. At first, I thought that I just had a small crush on you, but seeing you with Sam made me realize how much I loved you. How much I've always wanted to do this, to kiss you, to touch you. You move me, Kurt. Would you do the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Kurt grinned from ear to ear, and pulled him in a kiss. "Yes," Kurt says once they pulled away, "I'd like that."

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."


End file.
